The Man with the Power of Cars!
by Msport
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Carson D. Rivers who has the super power of anything car themed! Any names of brands and products that exist in real life are owned by their respective companies and they aren't sponsoring this story and are only mentioned in my story for the purpose of adding details to my story that help people create a picture of the story in their head.


This is an idea I had for years and now I finally have a way to share it! I have created a story about a boy with car powers. This is a story with will introduce his abilities and tell you his origin of how he got them. Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the real life brand names or product names that are mentioned in the story.** Any real life names of brands and products in this story are owned by their respective real life companies and owners! **My purpose for putting those names is to add detail to the story for people to visualize.** The most important thing to know is that _**I am not sponsored by anyone or anything and the story is not advertising or sponsored by anything or anyone either!**_ Enjoy!

* * *

Hello there, My name is Carson D. Rivers. I have some kind of super power that is not your everyday typical super power. I don't even try to be a hero because there are no super villains here. Don't worry I will never plan on using my power for evil. Anyway, I have the power of cars. What does that mean you ask? Well I'll tell you of course! I have multiple abilities that are centered around cars. I can do combat moves that exhibit car like traits like a nitro boosted run and a power sliding drift kick. I have the ability to mind control cars and communicate with them like Aquaman does with sea creatures to the point of forming an army of cars. Another ability allows me to be the ultimate stig god for any and every car I drive will instantly and instinctively become easy to drive. The power also comes with the ability to instantly repair damage vehicles with the touch of a finger. I even have the power to exhibit car like behaviors like at night my eyes can shine light like headlights.

* * *

I know you're wondering how I got the car powers. I'm not sure either but I have a hunch that it went like this. I just turned 14 the day before the first day I discovered that power. I was trying to cross the street to get to the bus stop to take me back home. The bus stop was near a highway ramp so there was tons of busy traffic coming off the highway. As I was crossing the street, a convertible was exiting the highway and hit me. I was put into a coma and I woke up in the hospital the next day and no damage was done to my body. Trust me I was shocked at first. When my dad and I drove out of the hospital he was taking me home but I wanted to head to the Tomica store to purchase more cars to add to my collection. When I told him I wanted to go there he said, "Let's go home first to get some rest." But as if the car had a mind of its own it turned itself left on the intersection instead of straight ahead where home was and headed into a parking spot right in front of the Tomica store and shut off. Both of us were scratching our heads as to how this happened. Luckily my dad was very flexible and didn't mind that our car came here first. I went inside and used some points on my Tomica Members card to buy a BMW X5M and a Mercedes Benz AMG GLS suv. After I got back outside the two cars I bought burst out of the little boxes they came in and flew away from my hand and out of sight. I was a little upset about that because I been wanting to add those to my collection. Not to mention they were limited edition vehicles but I understood we had to go home and I didn't want to waste more points on the card because the cashier said, "You're a very lucky boy. Those two were the last in stock and no more will be produced." I wanted to go home and once again dad's car came to life and drove us home which dad loved. I went upstairs to my room to the Tomica collection and I see the two cars I bought earlier that day. The collection then came to life and one even spoke to me. It was a Land Rover Discover and it told me, "We are honored to finally accompany our new chosen one." From that day forward I found out my powers and my life changed.


End file.
